


Finding ghigeon

by God0fYonder



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Team little cap and pat, chaotic - Freeform, ghigeon is a plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: In Alison’s and mikes daycare Pat and The Captain try to find Julian’s pigeon plush or as they call it Ghigeon plush.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Alison walked in with three boys, The Captain (6) was helping sort out the shopping with his best friend Pat (4). Whilst they were sorting out the cans she the third child Julian (1) took him into the other room. 

She sat him down in a pen then lied down on the sofa breathing a sigh of relief, “finally” a break she thought “Mikes taken Thomas and kitty to the lake and there’s no other kids her-“. She was cut off by sound of two cheery voices “hello Alison were finished” she looker up to greater by the faces of Pat and Cap. 

“Oh hello boys thank you so much for your help”. Pat smiled “well we do like to be helpful”

“Thank you boys, would you boys like to watch the tv whilst I get Julian ready for his nap?” The boys beamed “yes please Alison”

“Ok” she kneels down to pick up Julian who was starting to get restless “right mister your starting to become a pain so I’m putting you down now where’s....” she stops. “Guys have you seen Ghigeon?”

Pat jumped down from the sofa “no Alison the last time I saw him was out the front he (points to Julian) had it” 

“Don’t worry Alison team pat and cap are on the way” the captain proclaimed. “Come on pat to the front” Alison laughs whilst the two run off “those two they’re like chalk and cheese.... ok mister you need a lie down”


	2. Ghigeon where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat and cap are on the hunt for Ghigeon

The boys ran through the hall and straight out of the front door. “Where did you see it last pat?” 

Pat points to the gates. They walk over and start looking. Pat turns over rocks and looks in bushes but no bird there. The captain looks near the front door and windows but still no bird.

Just then mike walks in with Kitty and Thomas (8 years old). The two ran to pat “pat what are you doing?” Thomas asked. “I’m looking for Ghigeon, it’s for Julian he needs it otherwise Alison won’t get her rest” 

Mike then kneels down “would you like us to help you look?” 

“Yes please mike talk to cap” he points to the captain who’s looking in the flower pots “he might find it”

Kitty was excited “Oh isn’t this exciting it’s like a treasure hunt”. They ran off to look on the green. Cap looked near the doorsteps but still nothing, mike arrives and asks “hey champ do you want to check with me near the water fountain?”

“Yes please Micheal” mike stopped “it’s mike call me mike” 

“Ok Micheal” typical six year olds. They walked over to find Ghigeon slap bang in the middle of the fountain. “PATRICK PATRICK COME LOOK I FOUND HIM” 

Pat ran over and saw it “cap we did it shall we give it to Alison?”

“Come on pat we have orders now let’s go” 

Kitty and Thomas returned from the top of the lawn. “You found it” kitty laughs 

“Yes” said Pat “now we gotta go and return this to Alison”. “Agreed” cap said then they speed off leaving mike with kitty and Thomas. 

“Mike can we go play now?” Thomas asked

“Sure why not”


	3. Hugs and pigeons

Alison sat down on the sofa whilst trying to calm Julian down. He was getting restless where are those boys?. 

Just then Cap bursts in holding Ghigeon in his hands with pat running after him. “We did it we found him” they said whilst trying to regain their breath. 

Alison knelt down and hugged them “well done boys I knew I could count on you”. She then placed Julian down and placed Ghigeon beside him. He stops screaming and looks over, he then hugs Ghigeon and falls asleep.

The boys sighed a breath of relief. “Next time I should really check to make sure we’ve got everything” Alison thought.


End file.
